


Shadows in the Dark

by oswaldwaddlepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldwaddlepot/pseuds/oswaldwaddlepot
Summary: Jeremiah wants Ed. He makes a deal with Oswald to take Ed but Jeremiah's plan with Ed isn't what Oswald thought.





	1. Chapter 1

chapter one

 

Oswald watched Gotham erupting in chaos from his office window in the new Iceberg Lounge. He saw Gotham’s unwanted looting and setting fires to buildings. He sipped on his wine. He walked back to his desk and tended to business. A small knock on the door interrupted his work, he looked up and saw Martin standing in the doorway.

“what's wrong?” he asked the sleepy boy. Martin walked closer to Oswald, showing him his notepad.

“what if they come in?”

“My boy, you mustn’t worry about this. We're safe from the outside danger.”

Martin tilted his head in confusion. Oswald held out his hands welcoming Martin into his arms. He wrapped the boy in a hug and comforted him.

“Anyone who dares to enter in here will be sorry. Besides, I made deals with some of those people, they'll defend us. Come, I'll take you back to bed.” Oswald took the boy's hand and accompanied him back to his room.

“will you tell me another story?”

“of course” Oswald tucked him in. Oswald told him stories about his mother. Martin loved hearing about Gertrud and how much she loved Oswald, he even told Oswald he wished he could have met her. Martin went back to sleep. Oswald looked at the boy and thought of himself when he was that age and how he had his mother. Martin knew he had Oswald.

“boss, you have guests waiting in your office” one of the guards said quietly. Oswald kissed Martin’s forehead and proceeded back to his office. 

Standing by his desk was Hugo Strange. “Mr. Cobblepot, I have updates on the patients.” he grinned.

“patients?” Jeremiah Valeska spoke. He stood by the window where Oswald stood moments prior.

“Mr. Valeska, what can I do for you?” Oswald hesitated.

“I had heard rumors that you were reviving dead beings. I needed to know for sure so I dug up information and found Dr. Strange. Seems that you asked him to revive Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins.”

“I wanted to fix them.” Oswald replied.

“they weren't broken, why do you want to fix something that's not broken?”

“believe me, I have my reasons. Reasons that don't concern you. Why are you here?”

“I have a proposition. Let me take Nygma.”

“And why do you want Ed?”

“I want to improve him. You see, I've read about him, “The Riddler”, how he framed Jim Gordon, almost killed you. Not to mention he made a game show, “The Riddle Factory”. Yes, Ed has what it takes.”

“‘takes to be what’?”

“Wait and see.”

Oswald chuckled. Strange smiled at Jeremiah. 

“I can't let you take Ed. He's not some play thing you can have.”

“And yet you think you can fix him. Tell me, will he be the same Ed you know?”

Strange interrupted. “Mr. Nygma will have no memory of his past but Mr. Valeska is willing to back me up and make sure Nygma keeps his memories.”

“Mr. Cobblepot, I have means and resources to help Nygma. Let me take him and improve him.”

Oswald stayed quiet for a bit. “If he dies, if anything happens to him, I will come after you with everything I got.”

“You can try but I wonder what will happen to little Martin. You see I observed the security details entering here. I can easily get to the child.”

“Take Nygma, leave Martin out of this.”

“I'll take Mr. Valeska to the lab tomorrow.” Strange said. 

“Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you.” Jeremiah said.

“What do I get in return?” asked Oswald.

“Knowing that I'll never hurt Martin or interfering with your business.” Jeremiah said. He walked past Oswald coldly. Strange followed him, leaving Oswald standing frozen.

Oswald ran back to Martin's bedroom. The boy was fast asleep in his bed.

“stand by his door all night. Don't let him out of your sight. And if you see anyone suspicious, anyone looking at him, kill them.” Oswald instructed one of his guards. “And if you see Jeremiah Valeska, you notify me immediately.”

~~~

The next morning, Oswald went to the lab with Strange and Jeremiah. Jeremiah was fixated on Nygma. Ed Nygma was laying on a bed hooked up to various machines, his stab wound visible on his bare torso.

“Quite fascinating. Tell me, when you discovered him, was he dead?” Jeremiah asked Oswald. Jeremiah placed his hand over Ed’s stab wound.

“He barely had a pulse and lost a lot of blood. He's been unconscious since.” Oswald answered. Oswald kept close watch on Jeremiah.

“That'll change soon enough.” Jeremiah let out a cold laugh. 

“You'll keep your word, you won't hurt Martin?”

“The child will be safe, you have my word.”

“Do you need any help with transporting him?” Oswald asked.

“No, I have resources. Dr. Strange, I do need expertise, however, would you mind accompanying me to my lab?”

“Of course. Miss Thompkins is recovering remarkably well, I could spend more time on Mr. Nygma.”

“I guess that settles everything.” Oswald said. Jeremiah’s men were starting to move Ed. Oswald watched them as they pushed his former friend out of the lab.

“Don't worry, Mr. Cobblepot. Your friend will be better than before. Smarter, stronger than before.”

“As long as he's alive.” Oswald whispered. Strange and Jeremiah followed behind.

~~~

Martin was in Oswald's office, reading one of the books Oswald brought him. Oswald sat at his desk, watching the child. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact Jeremiah could take Martin at any moment, even though he gave him Nygma. Martin was like a son to him, he'd do anything to keep him safe.

“Martin, come here.” 

Martin walked over to Oswald. Oswald picked the boy up and sat him up on his lap. The Boy nestled up to his chest.

“You know I'd do anything to protect you, right?” Martin shook his head. Oswald brushed his fingers through the boy's curly hair. Martin wrapped his fingers around the man's arm.   
“If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do. You're my world, my only priority.” 

Martin grabbed his notepad. “nothing will happen to me. I promise to be safe.”

Oswald gave him a fake smile. He was scared for the boy's safety. He understood what kind of man Jeremiah Valeska is, how dangerous he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up and Jeremiah tells him his plans

Chapter two

Ed remained unconscious as a team of doctors gathered around him. Jeremiah watched as they pumped drugs into Ed. 

“How long before he regains consciousness?” Jeremiah asked Strange.

“With the amount of drugs we're pumping into his system, it shouldn't be too long now.”

“Good. Keep me updated on his prognosis.” Jeremiah left but not without giving one final glance at Ed. His plan was coming together.

Jeremiah wanted to create a new Gotham in his image. He wanted the villains to be who they truly are. He studied them. He saw what Ed could be. Ed has the potential to become one of the most fearsome beings the city has seen and Jeremiah wants Ed to be that person. He knew Ed wanted to be that villain and with his help, Ed would fully become The Riddler.

Strange and his team of doctors worked hard on Ed. The special concoctions Strange made was pumped into Ed multiple times a day. Every so often, Ed would twitch his hands. This made Strange happy. Ed was close to regaining consciousness.

“Mr. Valeska, I believe the time is close.” Strange told Jeremiah.

Jeremiah walked over to Ed. He looked at him with an astonished gaze. Ed kept twitching his arms and moving his head. Sweat was falling from his forehead. Jeremiah took a cold washcloth from a doctor and patted Ed’s forehead.

“Wake up” Jeremiah whispered in Ed's ear.

Ed opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion. Jeremiah took a step back and watched Ed.

“Mr. Nygma” Jeremiah spoke. Ed turned his head towards Jeremiah. “Welcome back to the living. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I assure I'll answer them but first let Dr. Strange examine you.”

Strange went to work examining Ed. Ed didn't protest. After a few hours, Strange completed his examination.

“Prognosis?” Jeremiah asked.

“Good. He'll be up in no time.”

“Thank you. Now, leave us. I need a few minutes with him.”

Strange and the others exited the lab. Jeremiah pulled a chair up to Ed.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked Ed. Ed looked at him, trying to read his composure.

“You're the maniac that blew up the bridges. Jeremiah Valeska.”

“Do you know what happened to you?”

Ed put his hand over his torso. “I was stabbed. That bitch stabbed me.”

“And you survived, as did she. I must say, for someone who is supposed to be a fearsome villain, you let your emotions get in the way. Why?”

“I thought I could change her. I was wrong. I'll never let it happen again.”

“Mr. Cobblepot thought he could change you. His men found you and Miss. Thompkins and asked Dr. Strange to fix you both.”

“And yet I don't see him here. What do you want from me?”

“I want you. I want you to be your true self. I want you to be The Riddler.”

Ed was confused.

“I can help you. I took you from Mr. Cobblepot, despite his affection for you, he would be a distraction for you. I know all about your past history together. I also know you helped get him out of Arkham and save Martin.”

With the mention of Martin, Ed got protective.

“Leave Martin out of whatever you have planned. He’s just a kid.”

“I gave my word to Mr. Cobblepot, I won't harm the boy.”

Ed relaxed a bit. No matter how angry he got at Oswald, he would never put Martin in the middle.

“You want me to be The Riddler, for what? What do you need from me?”

“I need your help. You see, I want to be on top. To be the most feared. I desire chaos. I can't have it with Mr. Cobblepot out there controlling things.”

Ed laughed. “You want me to tell Oswald he needs to play in his corner while you play in yours?”

“I want you to kill Oswald Cobblepot.”

Ed got quiet.

“Chaos and control don't go hand in hand. I would kill him myself but I know he would expect that. That's why I took you from him.”

“And if I don't?”

“I have someone who will take Martin and kill him. After all, I gave my word I wouldn't hurt him.”

“I'll do it.” Ed didn't hesitate to say. “I need time though. I need to gain his trust again.”

“Understandable. You'll keep me updated on your status, I'm sure. Now, it's time you rest. You have a busy schedule ahead of you.”

Jeremiah walked out. Ed laid there, thinking about what was said. He would have to kill Oswald. But how? And what about Martin? Ed truly made a deal with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald asks an unlikely person for help and Jeremiah presents Ed with a gift

Oswald paced around the lab. Lee was still out of it. He kept imagining every possibility as to why Jeremiah needed Ed. They never met, at least not to Oswald's knowledge. Jeremiah had been hiding all his life, what could he possibly know about his and Ed’s past? Whatever Jeremiah needed Ed for, it wasn't good. Oswald was scared but more terrified for Martin’s life. If Jeremiah was anything like Jerome, Martin would be gone like that. Oswald had his security codes changed and hired more guards for Martin. He almost lost Martin before, he wasn't taking any more chances.

Lee was still unconscious. Oswald kept talking to her, hoping she'd wake and help him. He may not have liked her but he was desperate and needed help.

“... and I think he's going to use Ed against me.” Oswald told Lee. “I need you to wake up and tell me what I should do.”

“you can stop talking for starters.” Lee said groggy. Lee opened her eyes and looked at Oswald.

“Of course the moment you wake up you're back to your old self but that doesn't matter. Jeremiah took Ed.”

“Good. That bastard stabbed me. Valeska can take, kill Nygma, I could care less. Where's the doctor?”

“Strange went with Valeska.”

“That freak of a human is my doctor?!” Lee shouted. “What did he do to me, Oswald?”

“Nothing, except make you stronger and less dumb.”

“OSWALD!”

“You're fine, he didn't do anything that bad to you. Now, back to Valeska and Nygma..”

“I don't care about either of them. Nygma wanted to change me and when he realized I wouldn't change, he wanted to kill me.”

“You stabbed him too. Listen I don't care what went down between you both. Valeska threatened Martin if I didn't give him Ed. I'm scared Lee. Valeska is a madman.”

Lee stared at Oswald. She never saw him this scared before.

“What do you want me to do? Valeska doesn't know me.”

“I need you to help me to figure out what he wants with Ed. Every possibility I came up with doesn't end well. I got security around Martin at all times now.”

“You want me to go and find Ed, talk to him and find out what Valeska wants. Is this correct?”

“Yes. I know what I'm asking is a lot and I know you have every right to say no and hate me but I'm desperate. I need to know if Valeska is going to get Martin. I can't lose my son.”

“I'll help you, only because of Martin. After this, we're done.”

Oswald thanked her and left her to rest. He returned back to the Iceberg Lounge. Martin was sitting in a corner booth, reading. Guards surrounded him.   
“what are we doing tonight?” Martin showed the notepad to Oswald.

“I have some business but afterwards I'm free. Dinner and a film?”

Martin shook his head yes. Oswald smiled and waved goodbye to him. He returned back to his office. He went through the paperwork on his desk. Business was looking good on all fronts. Oswald avoided thinking about Valeska and Nygma for awhile. Oswald was done when the phone rang..

“Hello?” Oswald answered.

“Oswald, it's me.” 

“Ed? Are you ok?”

“I'm fine, Oswald. I need to see you soon. When can we meet?”

“What does Valeska want?”

“I'll tell you when we meet. Does tomorrow night work?”

“Yes. Ed, does he...”

“Meet me at the pier. 8:00.” Ed hung up.

Oswald was more worried than before. Was this a trap? Ed didn't sound scared or anything. He voiced no emotion. He knew Ed wouldn't bring Martin into any danger, and with that he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He collected his thoughts and composure and went ahead with the evening plans. He tried keeping his mind occupy but every so often he looked at Martin and thought the unimaginable. He quickly disregarded the thought.

~~~

Ed was up and walking with a stiff limp. The wound was healed, all that was left was a scar. Being laid up for weeks took a toll on his body and not to mention the side effects of whatever drugs flew through his body.

“How are you feeling?” Jeremiah walked in and saw Ed standing, gripping the side of his bed.

“I can't walk right. I'm not focused. My mind is going insane.”

“A little insanity doesn't hurt anyone.” Jeremiah chuckled coldly. “Here, I got you something to help with your walking.”

Jeremiah presented Ed with a green, purple outlined question mark cane. 

“I know you love riddles and such. I hope you like it.”

Ed was speechless. He looked at it with such admiration.

“It's exquisite. Thank you, Mr. Valeska.”

“Please call me Jeremiah, we're friends now.”

Ed used the cane to help him walk around the lab. It helped greatly.

“I also took the liberty of getting you a new suit.” Jeremiah snapped his fingers and a woman came in holding the suit. It was a darker shade of green with purple trims. The tie was purple with a green question mark design.

Ed got into the suit. He felt different. He felt anew. He never felt more like The Riddler than he did with his new suit and cane.

“Perfect! Now, onto the plan. Will Mr. Cobblepot be meeting you tomorrow night?” 

“Yes. I haven't told him anything else, only that I need to talk to him.”

“Are you prepared to kill him?”

Ed paused. He has tried to kill Oswald in the past but this time was different. He had no reason to kill him. Ed wasn't on the best terms with Oswald, but he didn't want to kill him, especially now that Oswald had Martin. He couldn't kill the only father figure Martin has.

“Wouldn't it be more suffice to make him leave the city, alive?”

“Why would I keep him alive?”

“He can live out his days knowing he couldn't best you. You can take the city he loves so much and run it how you want it.”

“I could but I also look towards the future. What if one day he returns, more stronger? Or the child, he could grow to be my worst enemy. No, I want Oswald Cobblepot dead.”

“Alright, I'll kill Oswald. But if you even think about hurting Martin, I'll take this cane and shove it down your throat.”

“I've given my word. I won't hurt the boy. My, my.”

Ed didn't believe Jeremiah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Ed meet but the night took an unexpected turn

Oswald spent the following day with Martin. If today was to be his last, he wanted it to be memorable for Martin. He read to the boy, told him stories about his struggles rising to the top.

“Is everything ok?” Martin wrote.

“There'll come a time in your life where you think about your past doings. I've made terrible decisions in my life but I don't regret any of them.”

Martin looked up at Oswald with tears welling in his brown eyes.

“Everything I do, I do it to keep you safe. Whether a decision I act upon is right or wrong, your safety comes first. I want you to remember this.”

After a day of doing various activities, Martin passed out in his bed. Oswald tucked him in properly. 

It was nearing 7:30. Oswald bid goodnight to Martin and told the guards no one is allowed in the Iceberg Lounge. He left alone.

~~~

Ed, using his new cane, paced around, thinking of ways the night could play out. He didn't want to kill Oswald but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't. Would Jeremiah hurt or possibly kill Martin? Ed couldn't let that happen. 

He knew what he had to do.

Ed got ready to leave but not before Jeremiah stopped him and went over the plan. 

Jeremiah seemed pleased but also wary of Ed’s attitude. Killing Oswald was a mere test to see if Ed can truly be the villain Jeremiah envisioned. Jeremiah gave him a gun and Ed left.

~~~

Oswald stood close at the edge of the pier, looking at what was left of the city. The cold air went through him.

“The city was once a beautiful view.” Ed spoke from behind.

“Before it all went to hell, thanks to your new friend.”

Oswald turned and faced Ed. He noticed the cane right away and chuckled.

“Is that a gift from him?” Oswald pointed at the cane.

“I have trouble walking. You should know the trouble, seeing as you use a cane.”

“So… what is it that you needed to see me for?”

“There is only one opposite of me but the opposite you will not be. I am one of life's greatest pleasures unless you view death a greater feat. What am I?”

“Alive?” Oswald was puzzled.

“Yes, I intend to keep you alive. Jeremiah wanted me to kill you.”

“Why do you want to keep me alive?”

“This may come as a shock to you but I don't hate you. In fact, I admire you. And I couldn't leave Martin without a father.”

They continued to look at the city. Oswald digesting what Ed said. 

“How do you intend to keep me alive?”

“Easy. I fake your death, let Jeremiah believe he has the upper hand and then I'll kill him myself.”

“Sounds easy but what about Martin? If I fake my death, Jeremiah could easily take him. I can't defend him if I'm hiding.”

“Trust me, nothing will happen to him.”

Oswald sighed. He didn't trust anyone with Martin’s life (except the guards who got paid and was protected by Oswald).

“I told you once trust was hard to find in Gotham but I trust you. I know you'll keep my boy out of that psychopath’s hands.”

They shook hands. 

“Now to fake your death.” Ed smiled. Oswald frowned, realizing he's putting a lot of faith in Ed.

~~~

Ed returned back to Jeremiah’s. He felt uneasy but he quickly hid any doubts when he saw Jeremiah watching him from the window.

“Tell me everything.” Jeremiah pulled a chair out for Ed. 

“The job is done. You're now free to rule this wretched city.”

“Did he suffer? Begged for his life?”

“We made peace. He wants the kid left unharmed. Then I shot him. His body fell into the water.”

“Give me the gun.” Ed handed back the gun.

“Freshly fired.” He smelt the gun, examining it. “You say his body fell into the water, how can I be sure?”

Ed pulled out a handkerchief with an umbrella design embroidered into it. It was covered in blood.

The sight of the bloody handkerchief excited Jeremiah.

“I must say I had doubts you would actually go through with this.”

“What now?”

“Now we're awaiting a special guest to join us.”

Ed felt scared.

“Who is it?”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Jeremiah shouted.

A blonde woman entered the room. She had fresh cuts and bruises on her face and hands.

“I retrieved the..” she glanced over at Ed, “..package.”

“Thank you, Echo. Please bring him to me.”

Echo left and returned with Martin by her side. The child was unharmed from Ed’s view.

“WHY IS HE HERE?” Ed shouted, jumping from his chair. 

“He needs to know what happened to his father, Edward.”

Ed was panicking. He rushed to Martin, making sure he was safe. Martin showed him the notepad..   
“where's my dad?” Martin started to cry.

Ed took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, Martin but your dad had an accident and he didn't make it.”

Martin didn't want to hear it. He started hitting Ed, silently crying. Ed grabbed ahold of him, comforting him in a hug.

Jeremiah and Echo watched them. Neither showed any emotion. Jeremiah walked around them and back to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small knife.

“My brother gave me this knife when we were children. He thought I could be similar to him.” He showed the knife to Ed and Martin, whose face was all red and wet.

Jeremiah walked back over towards Echo, holding the knife.

“You see, Ed, I thought I could help you become the villain you know you can be. That's why I asked you to kill Oswald.”

Martin looked at Ed furiously.

“I thought we could rule this city together but you let your emotions get in the way. First with Lee Thompkins and now Oswald.”

Ed got up and faced Jeremiah.

“I did what you told me to do. I killed Oswald.”

“But you didn't. You see, I had Echo follow you. I gave her instructions to take Martin if you failed to finish the job. You let Oswald go.”

Ed's heart was pumping out of his chest. He didn't have a way out of this and having Martin there made things more complicated. He tried to step in between Martin and Jeremiah. 

“I gave my word that I wouldn't hurt him.” Jeremiah creepily smiled at Ed then turning to Echo. She raised her arm and threw something at them.

Martin fell to the floor. Ed saw the woman had threw the knife at Martin. He quickly took his cane and hit them. He was able to knock out Jeremiah after two hard hits. Echo pulled up a fight, punched Ed a few times before he was able to grab her arm with one of his hands and punching her with his other. She quickly lost consciousness.

Ed turned back at Martin, who had a small pile of blood beside him. The boy had been stabbed in his abdomen. Ed controlled the bleeding by putting his own handkerchief to the wound but he was still bleeding.

“Martin? Hey, look at me. I need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that?” Ed cradled the boy in his arms.

Strange walked in at that time observing the bodies on the floor.

“SAVE HIM!” Ed shouted at Strange. The doctor walked over and examined the wound. His face became grave.

“He needs surgery.” said Strange.

“Can you perform it in Valeska’s lab?”

“No, he doesn't have the proper equipment I need. Our only option is Gotham General.”

“Drive us there. Save his life.”

“What do I get in return?”

“Your life.”

Strange agreed. Ed carried Martin to the car. He sat in the back, cradling him and applying pressure. Blood was gushing out. His skin became pale and cold. His eyes were closed. Ed knew the child was slipping away.

“I'm not going to lose you.” he repeated over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald recieves news

“Get Martin and go to a safe location”, Oswald remembering Ed’s last words before they parted. Oswald rushed back to the Iceberg Lounge as fast as he could. The sight that greeted him made his whole body froze, his heart dropped. The front door was ajar. Bodies were scattered everywhere on the main floor. Oswald ran upstairs to check on Martin. The sight upstairs made him stop in his tracks. The guards that protected Martin were laying in pools of blood. All were dead, except one. Oswald bent over to talk to him.

“what happened?” Oswald asked in a desperate tone.

The guard, coughing up blood, tried to speak, “sh- attacked us… Mar-” the guard coughed one last time.

Oswald felt a pit in his stomach. He went inside the boy's room. The room was destroyed. The bed was flipped over. His worst nightmare came true, Martin was gone.

He rushed to his office, grabbing extra guns and ammo. His mind was all over the place.

“Oswald?” Lee asked. She stood in the doorway, watching the frantic man. Her heart was beating fast, she knew something was wrong.

Oswald didn't hear her. He kept mumbling to himself.

“OSWALD!” she shouted. The man stopped, put his head down and let out a loud sob.

“Martin’s gone.” said Oswald.

Lee walked over to him and placed her hand on his back. His body was tensed. She tried thinking of ways of comforting him but she knew her words would be empty words.

“What about Ed?” she asked.

Oswald sniffled. “He hates Jeremiah. He wanted me to get Martin and leave.”

“How are you sure he didn't set you up tonight?”

“If he wanted me dead, he would've killed me on the pier.”

Lee took a step back. She remained quiet for a few moments.

“What happened on the pier?”

“Ed was supposed to kill me, Jeremiah’s orders. Ed couldn't do it. Instead he faked my death.”

“Ok then. You stay here, I'm gonna go to the hospital, pick up a few supplies and I'll look around for Martin. I'll return as soon as I can.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“You're dead, remember? If you want Martin to return, unharmed, you have to pretend you're dead. Go down to the lab, stay hidden.”

“Why do you need supplies?”

“In case of an emergency. Listen, I understand its hard for you to not do anything but this is the only way.”

He frowned. He knew she was right. He agreed to stay in the lab, hidden away. 

Lee took his car and drove to the hospital. Oswald made his way to the lab. He brought with him a picture of Martin and one of Martin’s favorite toys, a penguin plush.

~~~

Strange arrived at Gotham General and quickly got out and brought a stretcher to the car. They carefully placed him on the stretcher and ran inside to the nearest trauma room. Strange hooked him up to the heart monitor. His heart rate and bp were low.

“We need to operate now if we want to save him. Quick, go to the supply room and try to find gauze, clamps, organ holders, epinephrine, scalpels, crash cart.” Strange demanded. He placed an oxygen mask over the boy's face and found clean towels to place over the wound.

Ed ran out into the hallway and found a crash cart first. He looked through the drawers and found epinephrine and other drugs. The supply room was down the hall and around the corner. He ran to it and frantically searched for the other supplies.

“clamps” he muttered to himself. That was the only tools he couldn't find.

“I have a towel clamp and a vascular clamp in my hands, Ed.” Lee said. 

Ed slowly turned around to face her. He was completely numb.

“Lee, I don't care about the past. I'm busy at the moment.”

“Where's the kid? Why are you here, looking for surgical tools?”

Ed walked close to her. It was then she saw the blood on his hands.

“What did you do?” she gasped.

“Lee, I can't explain. He's bleeding to death.”

“Where is he?”

Ed took the supplies back and Lee accompanied him. She saw Martin and the bloody towels on the floor.

“Quick give me the scalpel.” Strange reached out to get it from Ed.

Ed and Lee put gloves on and began assisting Strange. Ed put the ambu bag over Martin’s mouth and nose and squeezed every few seconds. Lee and Strange were trying to stop the bleeding.

“Clamp. Suction. Towel.” were yelled out a lot by both.

“Stay with us champ. Your dad is waiting to see you.” Ed talked to Martin, hoping he would hear him.

“Alright, I think I stopped the bleeding.”

The heart monitor went off.

“He's in PEA!” Lee cried out. “I need 1mg of epi. Ed, start compressions.”

Lee administered the epi, as Ed gave compressions. Strange took over the ambu bag.

“How long has he been down?” asked Lee.

“About a minute.” answered Ed.

“We'll do a pulse check in 20 secs then we'll shock him.”

Lee remained calm giving out the directions. “Ok stop compressions” she looked at the monitor. “He's in defib.”

Ed continued compressions while Lee prepared the paddles. She placed the defib pads on his chest and charged the paddles to 200.

“Clear!” There was no change on the monitor. “Another mg of epi and another shock.” she was still calm but fear was washing over her. 

After Ed administered another dose of epi, Lee charged the paddles to 300.

“Clear!”

Everyone held their breath and looked at the monitor.

~~~

Oswald sat on the bed Lee occupied for weeks. He held the penguin plush close to his chest as he looked at the photo. He thought of the ways the boy changed his life for the better. Oswald closed himself off from any emotion until he met Martin. The child made him see love in a different view. He never regretted bringing Martin into his life but he always regretted not being there to protect him.

Footsteps were approaching, alarming Oswald. He got down and hid behind the curtain. It was Ed who walked in.

“It's only you. I thought you were…” Oswald noticed the blood on his hands. “Ed, whose blood is that? Are you hurt?”

“Oswald… I'm so sorry.”

“Whose blood is on your hands?” he voice started to crack.

“We tried to resuscitate him but…”

“Where's Martin?”

“Oswald, he didn't survive.”

“No. No, I don't believe you. No. He's still alive.” Oswald cried.

Ed pulled him closer, hugging him. He kept apologizing. 

“What happened? Where is he?” Oswald kept shouting.

Ed told him how Martin was stabbed and how they tried to revive him.

“I need to be with him. He needs me.”

“Lee is taking care of him right now. I'll take you to see him in a little bit.”

Oswald looked at Ed and started hitting him, crying in anguish rage.

“You promised me he'd be safe and now he's dead. I hate you.. You were supposed to keep him safe..” Oswald yelled at him.

Ed allowed him to take all the rage out on him. Oswald eventually collapsed to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Ed went down with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald meet with Jeremiah

Oswald laid on top of the bed, clutching the penguin plush close to his chest, sobbing into the toy. He was broken. He lost the one person he loved most in the world. There was no coming back from this.

Ed sat on the chair, across from Oswald. He kept looking at the blood stains on his arms. Paralyzed. He kept looking over at Oswald, his heart broken seeing him this way.

Oswald finally sat up. “Take me to him now Ed!” he sniffled. He got up and walked towards the door, Ed jumping from the chair, stopping him.

“Lee will call us when she's finished.”

Oswald scoffed. “I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most and you, you're keeping me away from him..” he started to choke up, “.. I just want to say goodbye to him, let me say goodbye.”

“You'll see him soon enough.” Ed, calmly said.

Oswald, voice shaking, “was he scared?”

“He was brave until the end, Oswald. You would've been proud of your boy.”

Oswald put his face in his hands and cried. Ed watched the man cry over the son he lost. Oswald lost everyone he loved and now there was no telling what Oswald would do now. Ed tried to get closer to Oswald but the phone rang

“Hello?” Ed answered, his voice filled with anger and sadness.

“Did the child die?”

“I'm going to kil-”

Oswald snatched the phone from Ed. “Listen and listen well, I'm going to find you, beat you, make you feel endless suffering and then maybe I will show you mercy and end your life, Valeska.”

“Dear Mr. Cobblepot, seems I struck a nerve in you. You can bore me with your empty threats but you can never beat me.” Jeremiah chuckled.

Oswald's face was turning red with rage. “Tell me where you are and we'll see who can beat who.”

“Meet me at the cemetery. Jerome's grave.” The call ended.

Oswald threw the phone across the room. His sadness turned into rage.

“I'm going to kill that bastard with my bare hands.”

“What did he want?” asked Ed.

“To meet him at Jerome's grave.”

Ed stood still, continuing to watch his former friend.

“Let's go” Ed said. “I'll take you to see Martin before we go.”

“No! I want Valeska’s dead heart in my hands before I see Martin.”

Ed nodded. “Let me call Lee, in case something happens.” Ed walked over and picked up the phone.

“Lee? Listen, I need you to do something for me.”

~~~

Ed and Oswald drove to the cemetery. They spotted Jeremiah and Ecco already there waiting. Oswald grabbed a gun from the glove box.

“Wait, the woman will search us. Don't bring the gun.” Ed said. They got out of the car.

“Stop right there. Ecco, my dear, if you would kindly.” Ecco searched both of them for weapons.

“I want to offer my condolences to you. I didn't want to kill Martin but Mr. Nygma gave me no choice.”

Oswald turned to Ed, his face filled with anger.

“Now that's out of the way, its time I kill you. I'm a reasonable man, so would you prefer a slow or quick death?”

“You murdered a child. My child. You believe you have any chance of killing me, think again. Others have tried to kill me in the past, stronger enemies. As you can see, I'm hard to kill. Killing you won't bring Martin back but it'll give me the satisfaction of knowing I bested you. I will have the city.”

“Run the city without your heir. Did Ed describe the look on Martin’s face after Ecco stabbed him?”

Oswald huffed, ready to kill.

“Oswald, don't. He's winding you up.”

“I. Don't. Care.”

Before Ed knew what had happened, Oswald leaped at Jeremiah and started punching him. Ecco tried to get Oswald off Jeremiah but Ed stopped her. Ecco, quickly, had her hands around Ed’s neck, choking him. Ed, with all his might, pushed her away and started punching her. Both Ed and Ecco were quick and didn't stop.

Oswald and Jeremiah were on the ground. Jeremiah had the upper hand.

“Seems you're losing.” Jeremiah said as he kept Oswald pinned to the ground with his body. His face was close to Oswald's.

A car had pulled without anyone noticing. Lee got out and fired a shot. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

“Great, now that I have your attention, let Oswald and Ed go or you won't get a bullet between your eyes.”

“Feisty woman, you are.” Jeremiah got off of Oswald and Ecco let go of Ed. Both men walked over to Lee.

“What are you doing here?” asked Oswald.

“Saving you two idiots.”

“Do you mind lowering your weapon, seeing as we're both unarmed?” asked Jeremiah.

Lee didn't lower the gun. Instead, without warning, shot Jeremiah in his side. “That's for Martin.”

Ecco rushed to Jeremiah, who collapsed to the ground. Lee, Ed and Oswald ran to the car and drove off.

“Impeccable timing, Lee. Thank you.” said Ed.

Lee sighed. Ed and Oswald sat in the backseat. Oswald was wiping what looked to be blood from his face.

“I want to see Martin now.” said Oswald.

“Ok.” Lee agreed.

Ed looked at Oswald with a worried face.

“I'm sorry Oswald.”

“Ed, I don't blame you for Martin. I knew you and Lee did everything you could to save him.” Oswald assured him.

“This isn't about Martin. I'm sorry for this.” Ed stuck a syringe in Oswald's neck, making him pass out.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Lee.

“Very.” answered Ed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a few surprises for Oswald

Oswald woke up, dazed and confused. It wasn't his luxurious bedroom suit he was in, the room was small, cramped. He looked around for any clues to help him out. His head buzzing from possibilities. Did Ed betray him again? He didn't want to think about Ed having a part to play in Martin's death. Martin, he remembered he was going to see him before he blacked out. Oswald continued to find a way out. A door had opened, Ed came in. Oswald ran straight to him.

“what did you do? Where am I?”

“Sit down, I need to talk to you.”

Oswald shot him a cold look. He didn't listen.

“What happened?”

“I drugged you last night. It was the only way to-”

“To what?”

Ed sighed, “to get you out of the city. Jeremiah is still alive and it would be dangerous for you. We're on a ship out of here.”

Oswald was stunned. “You”, his voice started to fill with anger, “I never got to say goodbye to Martin. You took that from me. I can't bury him next to my mother.” 

“I had no choice, Oswald. Valeska would've killed you and I couldn't let that happen.”

“Do you think I care what happens to me? Valeska took Martin away from me, I need to kill him. Take me back to the city. NOW NYGMA!”

Ed sighed. He's seen Oswald furious before and knew Oswald wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, but to return him back to the place that took a lot from them both, Ed couldn't do it.

“Oswald, there's something else I haven't told you.”

Oswald didn't care what he said. His only thought was Valeska. He walked around the small room, avoiding any contact with Ed.

“Oswald, I'm sorry.”

Oswald stopped in his tracks. “You keep saying you're sorry, but tell me what exactly are you sorry for?”

“I lied to you.”

“What?” Oswald asked with confusion in his voice.

“Come with me.” Ed walked back to the door and gestured for Oswald to exit the room. They walked a few steps down the hall and stopped at another door. Oswald held his breath. Ed opened the door and there, laying in a bed under the window was Martin.

Oswald gasped. He had an ocean of emotions come over him. He looked at Ed with confusion, then anger.

“Is he..?” Oswald muttered.

“During surgery his heart stopped, we shocked his heart a few times and he regained a heartbeat.”

Oswald held back his tears. He wanted to get closer but was too afraid.

“Why'd you lie to me?”

“I faked his death so Valeska couldn't reach him again. I lied to you because your reaction needed to be real. I knew I couldn't face him alone, I needed you Oswald. I'm sorry I put you in this position, I didn't want to hurt you.”

Oswald continued looking at Martin. The sun shining through the window, hitting his face. He was still hooked up to a monitor and covered up with blankets.

“He regained consciousness a few hours ago, asked for you. Told him you were sleeping.” Ed smiled, watching Oswald. 

“Will he be alright?”

“We stopped the bleeding and as of right now there's no infection. We'll take him to the hospital once we get to our destination, which shouldn't be too long now. Wanna sit next to him?”

Oswald walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss the top of Martin’s head. Ed pulled up chairs for them. Oswald held Martin’s hand.

“You know, when you first told me about him, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. An anger that I remembered as a kid.”

Oswald looked at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

“I haven't told anyone this but when I was younger, my father, he…. well, he didn't exactly treat me like a son. And when I heard about Martin being held captive, I was angry someone was doing this to a kid.”

“Oh, Ed, I don't know what to say. No child should ever have to endure such evil.”

“I'm just glad Martin is safe.”

Martin started to move, alerting Oswald and Ed. Martin opened his eyes and saw them both. 

“Martin, my sweet and brave boy” Oswald leaned closer, “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me” Oswald couldn't help the tears from falling off his cheeks. Martin looked around for his notepad. Ed grabbed a notebook and pen from the other side.

“I thought I wasn't going to see you again”

“I know, I know” Oswald combed the boy’s curly hair back. “I'm not going to leave your side.”

Martin wrote again, this time showing Ed the message

“Are you going to stay with us?”

“Of course, kiddo.” Ed smiled.

Ed and Oswald looked at each other. They knew from that moment on, they were never going to leave each other.

“What about Lee?” asked Oswald.

“I asked her to come with us. She doesn't belong there, but she wanted to stay behind and helped the innocent.”

“She is always the light in the darkness.” Oswald turned to look at Martin, who was yawning.

“I think you should get some more rest. When you wake, we'll be in a new place.” Ed said.

Martin nodded and closed his eyes. Both men stayed by his side until they reached their new destination.


End file.
